Naruto: The Kage Rangers
by scooty199
Summary: In a world where evil lurks, and plans to resurrect the great malevolent Madara Uchiha, 5 young ninja rise to stop them. Will the world be saved? UPDATE: MAJOR REVAMP PLANNED. BACK AND IT'S TIME TO START WRITING.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Journey of the Kage Rangers

AN: Hey! I'm scooty199, and this is my first Fanfic. I've never written actual fanfiction before, and I'm doing this as a way to relieve the stresses of my mind. So, as a good note to this story, the characters will be Power Rangers, just changed to my liking. For example, Naruto will be my Red Ranger, with Fire and the Fox. Also, the characters will be mostly OOC, just letting you know.

Prelude:

Ages ago, in a distant land, there was a civilization full of ninjas. There were different types of ninjas, each with different abilities, different skills, and from different lands. Early on there was friendly competition between them, and the life of a ninja was considered to be for sport.

As times went on, the sport became more hostile. Blood was spilled; arguments rose, and struggle for power occurred. The once peaceful balance was disrupted, as major fights and wars broke out.

One of the most powerful ninja to arise during these fights was a Madara Uchiha. His power was so great, that many ninjas fell under him, and the world faced a most certain doom. That didn't stop certain ninjas, however, from deciding to stand up against him.

A man by the name of Hashirama Senju, and his comrades assembled this force of ninjas known as the Kage Rangers, a fighting force tasked with defending the ninja world from tyranny and destruction. Using their beast spirit powers, they defeated Madara, sealing him into the dark regions of the Netherworld. With defeating him, they released their powers, allowing them to protect the Ninja World and promote everlasting peace. Little did they know that that peace wouldn't last forever…

Present Day:

The Ninja World is in turmoil, as a group of evil ninja known as Akatsuki have decided to wreak havoc on the world, hell-bent on resurrecting the Malevolent Madara Uchiha and destroying the world. The Shinobi world has refused to allow this to happen, and have dedicated themselves to stopping them, going to any means. From that desire is the research into the Kage Rangers and their powers. The Great Shinobi Alliance, to combat Akatsuki, have chosen 5 young ninja to assume the roles of the Kage Rangers, and defend the peace.

**And that's a wrap! A short, crappy, but fun prelude to write. So, reviews, comments, recommendations? I'm learning.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATE

**Author Note: **

**Hi guys, it's scooty199. It's been a loooooonnnnnnggg time since I've looked at my personal profile. I knew I had written my **_**Kage Rangers story back in 2011**_**, and I loved my snippet and what I had planned.**

**My life changed around a lot, and I didn't really have the right mindset to continue it. But now I've had a bunch of Naruto fanfic ideas come to mind, and I've gotten inspired to write again, including rewriting this fanfic. **

**You guys deserve a fanfic of outstanding quality, and I hope with the rewrite of this I can do that. In addition I'm coming up with new ideas.**

**Some ideas I have: **

**Tomb Raider/Uncharted Naruto, with him exploring area and discovering "Chakra"**

**Infamous/Infamous SS Naruto, with Sasuke as friend turned villain as they live and fight in a world where their powers are demonized and hated. **

**Naruto story where Sasuke sacrifices himself for Naruto in the final battle, and gifts him his eyes/power**

**Persona Series Naruto, I'll have some fun with this one. The Persona series is a blast to play, and I have so many ideas for it.**

**Naruto in the style of Digimon Tamers. At least with the digi-modify cards and all the abilities. Also a bit of Megaman NT Warrior. **

**I also have a load of sports styles stories I could portray the Naruto Universe in. Fluffy, light, and full of sports angst. **

**So this is just an update on what's happened to me, what will happen to this story and new things I'll be working on. I'm also free to see what you guys would like me to work on. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~scooty199**


End file.
